800-numbers and other toll-free telephone numbers are used for receiving telephone calls which are to be toll-free to calling parties. Any monthly and per-minute usage fees for incoming calls to a toll-free telephone number are charged to its subscriber.
Personal 800-number services are available to allow toll-free calls to be placed to a subscriber's home. Existing personal 800-number services are directed to one telephone number, which is usually the subscriber's home telephone. Since the subscriber is billed for incoming calls to his/her personal 800-number, the personal 800-number is typically made known to a limited number of persons. For example, the personal 800-number may be made known only to select relatives and friends.
Personal 800-number services are beneficial for individuals, such as business travelers, who wish to avoid hotel surcharges and collect call rates when calling home. Personal 800-number services are also beneficial for receiving calls from friends or relatives who do not have the financial wherewithal to keep in touch by telephone. A family with one or more children may establish a personal 800-number so that a child can make a toll-free call to home. This allows children away at college, for example, to make toll-free calls to home. The personal 800-number is also beneficial in emergency situations where a child, having no means of payment (e.g. coins or a calling card) for a pay telephone, needs to call a parent at home.